TUAOA: Naruto's Big Suprise
by uzumakie-san
Summary: Naruto leaves on a mission and Sakura is asked by Tsunade to prolong the mission and his return. What means will Sakura use and how will Naruto react when he gets back to find 4 kunoichi who have fallen in
1. Good Dream

**SUMMARY THANKS TO MY GOOD FRIEND KINGKAKSHI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto Mr. masashi kishimoto does and I in no way own any part of naruto or the world he lives in. an I don not own any songs portrayed that will be in this story.**

**Good dream**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Naruto's big surprise**

A young ninja with unruly spiky blond hair with cerulean blue eyes an wearing a black coat with orange down the sides of his arms and zipper with matching black pants with orange stripes down the outsides of the pants along with black ninja sandals stood there at something he never believed would happen all of his favorite bands playing in one big show some of which are Escape The Fate, Madina Lake, Black Veil Brides, Hawthorne Heights, Falling in reverse, Perfect like me, Surrender the dance floor, and Hollywood Undead.

"wow" Naruto to said in a surprised tone of voice

Dragging dead bodies in blue bags up really long hills - Escape the fate

_Non fiction don't believe me that chances I have to take_

_Betrayal at its best is always second guessed _

_Try I am healing the pressure so give me a reason now_

_It's been so long and I've waited _

_I've been waiting for so long _

_don't fight _

_It's hard to breathe when you're buried alive _

"I never thought this would happen all my favorite bands playing in one big show"

_You take this place for granted _

_And you realize it's never enough_

_I've been waiting for so long _

_This will never end _

_The reflection of false hope_

_We kept the secrets in the dark_

_And the values of our bothers inside_

_The shadows I can see, can see me perfectly _

_Their ratio is ten to 0_

_It's been so long and I've waited _

_I've been waiting for so long_

_don't fight_

_It's hard to breathe when you're buried alive_

_You take this place for granted_

_And you realize it's never enough_

_I've been waiting so long_

_This will never end_

_Oh, we're on top of the world, let's go (let's go)_

_We're on top of the world_

_Oh (oh), we're on top of the world, let's go (let's go)_

_We're on top of the world, lets go_

_It's been so long and I've waited _

_I've been waiting for so long_

_don't fight _

_It's hard to breathe when you're buried alive _

_You take this place for granted _

_And you realize it's never enough _

_I've been waiting so long_

_Your death is written on paper_

_My heart is fueled by hatred, fueled by hatred_

_Dragging (dragging) dead bodies up really steep hills_

"And now we are going to pick one lucky person form the audience to come up and play and or sing with us" Ronnie Radke said (yes im using the old escape the fate before Ronnie was kicked out)

'_please let it be me I hope it's me' _thought naruto as Ronnie was building up suspense

"would a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki come on up and join us on stage"

"YEA!!!!" was all that was heard from through out the stadium were the concert was and it was coming from a very excited naruto who practically flew up to the stage from excitement

When naruto got up there Ronnie leaned down and whispered to him "can you play guitar and how well can you sing?"

Naruto then replied with a whisper as well "yea I can play the guitar fairly well and I have been told by a lot of people that I have a excellent voice"

Ronnie then asked "what song would you like to play?"

"hmmmm…… how about the not good enough for truth or cliché?" Naruto asked

"alright lets do it" Ronnie said

Then one of the stage hands handed naruto a guitar and a extra mic stand was set up for him. Then informed the rest of the band on what they are going to be playing

Not good enough for truth or cliché- Escape the fate

_Hurtful words,_

_From my enemies of the last five years, _

_What's it like to die alone?_

_How does it feel when tears freeze,_

_When you cry?_

_The blood in your veins is twenty below._

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her black drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget._

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette, _

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget._

_Something I cannot forget._

_So for now, take this down a notch,_

_Crash my car through your window,_

_Make sure you're still alive,_

_Just in time to kill you._

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget._

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget._

_Something I cannot forget._

_(I can't take this take anymore)_

_(I can't take this take anymore)_

_What you've don't to me_

_(I can't take this take anymore)_

_(I can't take this take anymore)_

_So for now, take this down a notch,_

_Crash my car through your window, (window)._

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget._

Naruto ends his second song and the crowd erupts in applause. As Naruto is scanning the crowd he spies four ladies who seem to be cheering him on the loudest. But try as he might he can't picture their faces only their hair color and eyes. The girl yelling the loudest has indigo colored hair and lavender eyes. While the one next to her is blonde with blue eyes. Of the two taller women standing behind them one is a dark brunette with smoldering crimson eyes and the other has purple hair with brown eyes. As Naruto try's to make his way over to the four ladies through the crowd, just as he is about to reach them and see their faces *BAM* he wakes up from his dream. Leaving Naruto frustrated once more as to who those four girls are as he's had this dream before.

________________________________________________________________________

**LAST PARAGRAPH WAS ALL THANKS TO KINGKAKSHI A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND ASKED HIM TO HELP A TAD BIT SO I ONLY GIVING CREDIT TO WHERE CREDIT IS DUE**

I know this prolly sucks but I ask you to please review and tell me how I did weather its good or bad so I know how well my story is going cause this is the first time ever writing a story of any sort except for school which were usually essays or short stories but again please review will except flames it helps better the story


	2. Awakening And SSSecret

**Hey everybody its me again just letting u know cause I forgot to in the first chapter this is my first time writing a fanfic ever. And my good friend kingkakashi has helped me through my first chapter and I give him great thanks for it. But for now on to the story oh and if I do not specify any of the characters clothing then it is the original clothing from the shipuuden series**

**Again I do not own any naruto characters or scenes portrayed in my story Mr. Masashi kishimoto does**

Awakening and ss-secret **______________________________________________________________________**

"NRUTO!!!! WAKE UP" said a very annoyed sounding pink haired kunoichi while pounding furiously on Naruto's apartment door.

Hearing the loud pounding caused Naruto to wake up and frightened so much from the sudden wake up that he fly a couple inches in the air and fell onto the floor next to his bed. Hitting his head on the ground when landing.

"oww that hurt" Naruto said rubbing his head where he had landed on it while getting up hearing

"Naruto it's Sakura wake up we have a mission……. Come on Naruto I know your in there." again said the annoyed pink haired kunoichi who spent the last twenty minutes trying to wake her blonde teammate to get him ready for the recent mission they were given

"coming coming geez" Naruto said while finally getting up to answer the door and answer to the person who had woken him up from a nice dream he was having

Naruto finally gets to the door after walking so slow to get there only annoying his pink haired teammate ever more than she already was as it was a order for her and her alone to go and wake him from his sweet slumber for the mission that they had just been assigned just hours before

"Sakura? Hmmm what do you want I was sleeping and you just woke me up" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes from just waking up and not hearing who the noise was coming from

Sakura gave off a low quiet growl to show naruto she was already pissed at him as it was "what are you talking about Naruto didn't you just hear me I just said that we have been given a mission and I was sent here to get you and tell you to prepare and to meat us at the north gate in about an hour"

After Sakura was done telling Naruto what she was sent there to tell him she just slammed the door shut turned around and took off towards her house to go get herself prepared for the mission

~~~~~ with sakura~~~~~~

Down the street from Naruto's house sakura ran into someone she had not expected to run into at this time

"Ino? What are you doing here I thought you were out on a mission" stated sakura who didn't look very concerned but didn't want to sound rude to her best friend in the village

"Geez Sakura first time seeing your best friend within two weeks and I don't even get a hey what's up or even a simple hello wow shows how much you care" said a slightly upset looking blonde haired sky blue eyed kunoichi

"sorry Ino I was kind of in a hurry to get to my house so I can prepare for a long mission and still have sometime to relax before I have to meat my team at the north gate" Sakura said

"then why where you just leaving Naruto's house with a heated look on your face"

Ino asked with a smirk on her face thinking that she knows what her pink haired friend was thinking

"oh that yea lady Tsunade told me to wake Naruto and tell him to get prepared from the mission but the baka that he is was sleeping and it took me about ten to fifteen minutes to wake him that's why I looked heated I was just really pissed off at him the freaking ass"

Sakura explained

"aw darn it I thought that it was because you liked him" Ino said slightly disappointed

"WHAT!!!!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE THAT STUPID IDIOT FOR ANYTHING MORE THAN A FRIEND" said a now furious sakura who had thrown a chakra powered punch towards Ino but just barley missed her

"I don't know Sakura it's just the way I think of things besides I think he is kind of cute ever since he got back from training with Jiraiya sama" Ino tried to explain to sakura

"you can't be serious who would like someone like that idiot" said Sakura with a look on her face that said 'are you a fucking retard'

"well Sakura obviously someone like me would and we all know about Hinatas feelings towards Naruto so that at the very least makes two people and not just any people two powerful kunoichi and one of them is from a very prestigious clan" Ino replied with anger in her voice

"ok ok geez Ino I didn't realize you were that defensive over him and yes I do know about Hinatas feelings towards him everyone does but the idio- I mean everyone does but Naruto" Sakura said after having to stop mid-sentence due to a very angry glare from her blond friend

"anyways what are you doing around here Ino?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject

"oh well me im headed to that once barbeque place that Choji likes to go to a lot Asuma sensei wants us all to meet there for a team meeting, what about you what are you doing around here" Ino replied happy to get off the subject of her new found crush

"im headed home from Naruto's I was sent there to wake him up so he can prepare for a mission that was given to our team so now im headed to go pack my stuff" replied Sakura

"alright then Sakura I guess ill see you later say hi to Naruto for me will you" Ino said while waving and turning around to head towards Chojis favorite restaurant

"bye Ino" sakura said while waving to her friend then heading back towards her house (finally)

After what seemed like a long walk to Sakura for some reason she finally reached her home and quickly made it to her room to start packing as fast as she can cause she didn't expect to be stopped by her blond friend

'hmm lets see what do I need?' Sakura thought when she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her mother yelling up to her

"SAKURA!!!! There is someone here for you he says that lady Hokage wants to speak with you before you head out on your mission" Sakuras mother yelled up to her

"alright ill be down in a minute!!!" sakura said as she was finishing finding everything she needed for her mission before she finished packing

When Sakura finally finished packing she headed down the stares and to the door getting ready to open it before she stopped and turned her head around to see her mother

"bye mom im headed out to see what lady Hokage wishes to see me for then to the north gate to meet with my team so we can leave for the mission" sakura said to her mother

"alright hunny good luck" her mother replied

"thanks mom" sakura said

"oh and hunny be safe" her mother said to her

"I will mom" sakura replied slightly annoyed at her over protective mother and finally leaving out the front door

Once out the front door Sakura turned and headed towards the Hokage tower rather quickly dodging bustling villagers of Konohagakure finally reaching the tower after many twists and turns

'hmm should I go up the side lady Tsunade said I can as long as it's an emergency and I think this would count as one seeming as how I don't want to become like Kakashi sensei hmmm….. Alright ill do it if Tsunade sensei gets mad at me I guess ill deal with the extra training she'll most likely put me through' sakura thought to herself obviously contemplating weather to go up the side or the normal way

Sakura then activated her chakra to her feet jumped on the wall and started to run up it and after a minute or two she finally made it to the Hokages office (don't know how tall it actually is)

"lady Tsunade you wanted to see me?" sakura asked getting the Hokages attention

"first sakura stop with the formalities I told you that you are one of the few people who do not have to call me by my title besides how long have I known you, anyways what I wanted to talk to you about is a ss class secret from people who cannot know about this and right now there is only one person and that is Naruto and to ensure that it stays from getting to his ears I am the only one allowed to tell anyone understand Sakura?" Tsunade said with a very stern look on her face

"yes Tsunade I understand" sakura replied

"ok while your out on your mission I want you to try and delay It as long as possible until I send a message to you saying its ok to head back and the reason why is because I am going to help plan a birthday party for naruto and this village is going to help decorate it" Tsunade said with a big smile on her face

"ok but what if the villagers wont help or anything because of …….. Well you know?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face

"oh they'll help trust me on that one they will help" Tsunade replied with a big grin on her face

"alright I will try my best Tsunade I promise you that" Sakura said now giddy with being given a special mission of her own

"thanks Sakura and remember not a word of this gets to Naruto got it?" Tsunade said with a smile turned glare at the end

"hai" Sakura replied and then jumped out the window and across town towards the north gate to meet with her team for the mission


End file.
